


Jon Targaryen the First of his Name

by Daenerion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerion/pseuds/Daenerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Targaryen the First of his Name

He stared across the Narrow Sea, his violet eyes catching the light of the setting sun as it reflected off the waves of the sea. His long brown curls flowing in the wind as the ship sailed for Braavos. The light casting an odd glow to his handsome face with its high cheek bones, proud nose and strong jaw. The land beyond the western horizon, Westeros, was lost to him. The War of the Usurper was coming to a close, with most of the Targaryen family dead and lost. His friend and kinsman Rhaegar bludgeoned to death at the Trident, his cousin King Aerys killed by the Lannisters, Princes Viserys and Aegon burned alive by the Mountain that Rides, Princess Rhaenys stabbed to death and her mother, Princess Elia had been raped and murdered. His Stark relations had faired just as badly, his father, Lord Rickard burned alive, his half-brother Brandon strangled to death and his half-sister Lyanna dying in the birthing bed.  
He had been tempted at first to defect to the Usurper’s side and bring him Lyanna when he had become sure of Aerys’ madness, but that was when Rhaegar had told him that Lyanna was with child. His blood had run cold that day, as he knew what the Usurper would do to Lyanna and the unborn babe. He had sworn then and there to keep Lyanna and the babe safe. When Rhaegar had left him and the three members of the Kingsguard to protect Lyanna, Daenerion had protested, but his Prince ordered him to stay with Sers Arthur, Gerold and Oswell. He did as he was bid and waited.  
There were only four that had the blood of the Conqueror in their veins; Queen Rhaella and Princess Daenerys in Braavos, Daenerion himself and the small babe with dark curls and silvery-purple eyes he held in his arms, Prince Jon. He could contain the tears no longer as the grief and sorrow fell on him all at once, moons of watching his comrades die to preserve his family, of fighting a losing war, of fighting his kin in the North, hearing of the deaths of his family and watching his dynasty fall, even if he was only a bastard of that dynasty.  
His family was all but gone, their once proud dynasty turned to ashes before their eyes by the madness of his cousin Aerys. His tears fell onto the babe’s face and Jon began to fuss. Daenerion shushed the child gently and began to sway him in his arms and softly hummed a lullaby to his little Prince of a Nephew. Jon soon yawned and Danny saw his beautiful eyes close and his breathing calm, the babe had fallen asleep faster than he thought was possible. He smiled at his nephew’s sleeping face and began to walk below decks on the large War-galleon that was the flagship of their now rather small flotilla.  
Danny, walked towards where he had had a crib set up for his nephew, in the quarters right next to the captain’s. He caught the man’s eye as he slipped below decks and when Danny closed the door behind him, he heard the man shout orders to his men to prepare the ship for full speed. That comforted Danny, the faster they got to Braavos, the faster they could assess whom they had left as allies in Westeros and where they could find support in the Free Cities.


End file.
